The Way We LikeIt
by remedial-chaos-theory
Summary: Collection of one-shots featuring Red Robin,Wonder Girl,Superboy & Kid Flash.
1. Chapter 1

The Way We LikeIt  
_-Like-_

**Roll Call:  
**Having discovered Batman's secret identity, Tim Drake fought crime in Gotham City for years as Robin, the teen wonder. Now, emerging from the shadows of personal tragedy, he is flying high as...**Red Robin**.  
Cloned using the Kyptonian D.N.A of Superman and the human D.N.A. of Lex Luthor, **Conner Kent** fights for truth, justice, and the American way as...**Superboy**.  
Daughter of museum curator Helena Sandsmark and the Greek God Zeus, **Cassie Sandsmark** possesses great strength, flight and the lasso of lightning, using her mythic abilities, she defends the world as...**Wondergirl**.  
**Kid Flash. Bart Allen.** The latest super-speedster following the legacy of the Flash.  
_-from the pages of Red Robin, Adventure Comics _Volume 2, and _Teen Titans_ Volume 3

**Length: **Short chaptered story  
**Rating:** **T** for Teen - may contain coarse language ?  
**Genre:** General, Romance, Friendship, Drama  
**A/N:**So, I was looking through LikeIt, and that shit is pretty real. And each (most) links have a potential plotline! So I decided to bring 'em out with a short drabble/one-shot of them, featuring none other than my favourite teen superheroes...Red Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl & Kid Flash! :D  
**Note:** Post-_Adventure Comics _Volume 2 Issue # 3: _Superboy The __**Boy**__ of __**Steel**__ Part Three;_ Post-_Red Robin _Volume 1 Issue #12: _Collision The Conclusion_

- ʂʈɑʀʀʏ.ʂʞɪʈʈɭɛʂ«

**

* * *

**

**The Way We LikeIt: Chapter One**

"_me: "shut my door" mom: "ok" *doesn't shut door* "omg""_

**Roll Call:  
**Cloned using the Kyptonian D.N.A of Superman and the human D.N.A. of Lex Luthor, **Conner Kent** fights for truth, justice, and the American way as...**Superboy**.  
Daughter of museum curator Helena Sandsmark and the Greek God Zeus, **Cassie Sandsmark** possesses great strength, flight and the lasso of lightning, using her mythic abilities, she defends the world as...**Wondergirl**.  
_-from the pages of Adventure Comics Volume 2_

**A/N:** I can't believe how easily Conner accepted Tim and Cassie after he found out that they kissed. D:  
**Note:** Post-_Adventure Comics _Volume 2 Issue # 3: _Superboy The __**Boy**__ of __**Steel**__ Part Three_

"Hey Cassie," a voice whispered

Cassie moved her head towards her open window, where the voice was coming from. It was a warm summer night in Georgetown, Washington. Occasionally a nice cool breeze would fly into her room, shuffling around her curtains and making all her loose papers on her messy desk fly. The crickets were playing their continuous songs as the lights from the large street beams would flood the empty roads. Cassie was lying on her bed, flipping through her history text book for Thursday's test. Which she didn't study for because of her recent duties with the Teen Titans, and Thursday happened to be tomorrow. Lucky her right?

Scrambling up her window with a familiar S plastered across his chest, Superboy's face was revealed, smiling his brilliant smile. Cassie grinned back, her heart always melting at that smile of his. Conner made it into her room, falling down on one of her giant plush toys. He brushed his fingers through his hair as Cassie rushed over to him, enveloping him in a huge hug. She buried his face into his chest and Conner wrapped his arms around her waist, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent.

"What're you doing here?" she gushed the instant they let go of each other

Conner scratched the back of his head, "I wanted to see you," he said pulling her close again, "It's been too long,"

Cassie giggled, looking away from Conner's gaze, then being drawn back again, "You had me over for dinner a couple nights ago,"

"I was away from you for over a thousand years," Conner started, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Cassie's

"It was only a year here on Earth," she corrected him, letting her eyelids droop too

Conner smiled, "Yeah, but I need to make up all that wasted time somehow right?"

Cassie slowly nodded not wanting to say anything. Just to be in silence with him a few moments longer...

"Cassie," Helena Sandsmark called, "Are you studying in there?"

You know when your mom comes to check on you in your room every so often? And she gives you that nagging/demanding voice that makes you just wanna flinch? Mix that with a doubtful tone and you'll get the way Helena Sandsmark talks. Just keeps getting better for Cassie right?

"Hide!" Cassie panicked pulling away from Conner's grasp

He panicked at the tone of Cassie's voice. He searched violently around the room for a hiding place. He spotted the closet and began to run towards it.

"No!" Cassie whispered loudly

"Why not?" he asked puzzled

"Because that's my _closet_," she simply responded

Cassie could hear her mother's footsteps getting closer to her bedroom door. She bit her lip and swished her head violently from side to side finding a place Conner could hide. Inside her closet was a definite no-no. Under her desk? Yeah like that totally isn't obvious. Behind her door? Her mom would notice the moment she opened it. Under her bed? Who knew what she kept under there? Cassie slapped her forehead and mentally kicked herself. _Outside Wonder Girl. Duh._

"Cassie," her mom called once more, she could hear her placing her hand on the knob

"Where do I hide?" Conner asked worriedly

Cassie rushed towards her boyfriend pushing him through her open window. Conner fell backwards, he head first down the second story of Cassie's suburban home. At that exact moment Helena Sandsmark strolled in, looking around the room to see that everything was in check. Suddenly a loud crash caused the two of them to cringe, Cassie more so than her mother. Helena raised one eyebrow and pushed up her glasses.

"What was that?" she asked curiously, walking over to the window where her daughter was leaning on

"Nothing!" she replied quickly, "Probably just some...cat...falling off a tree, you know; the usual,"

"That was one large cat," he mother said stopping directly in front of her, crossing her arms over her chest

"Me_**ow**_," Conner imitated, getting up from the bushes and rubbing the back of his head

"So how's the studying going?" her mother asked

"Good! Great! Hitler is one _very_ mean man," she responded trying to cover up

Her mother looked over at her open textbook lying on her bed. "You're learning about the Vietnam War sweetie. And what are you doing all the way over there by the window when your book is on your bed?"

"Just getting some fresh air, can you go mom? I _really_ need to study,"

"Okay, just don't stay up too late."

Cassie nodded as her mom walked out, "And can you shut the door?"

"Alright," she said pulling the door behind her but not shutting it fully

Cassie sighed and fell down on the floor beside her window. Why do people never close your door when you ask them to? Just then Superboy came back in through her window.

"Sorry," she apologized

"It still hurts even though they call me the boy of steel," he said crouching by her and taking a hold of her hand

She let out a loose laugh, "I'll make it better," she said leaning in to give Conner a quick peck

Suddenly, her mom came walking through the door at the same moment, "Oh, and Cassie hunny, I'm very proud of you going to school again and-"

Helena Sandsmark stared dumbfounded at her daughter kissing Superboy. Her jaw dropped open for the first few milliseconds and Cassie had pulled away the moment she spotted her mother in the room. Conner let go of her hand and stared at Mrs. Sandsmark, a whole new shade of red.

"CASSANDRA ELIZABETH SANDSMARK!" her mother scolded storming into her room

"Uh-oh," they both whispered

"And that's my signal to go," Conner said leaping out of the window once again, "Bye Cassie,"

"Bye Conner!" she yelled out the window waving

Helena threatened the superhero as she stuck her head out the window, "And you young man may never visit my daughter on a school night! Superman will hear about this!"

**A/N: **Soo whatd'ya think? Shall I make more? Next one will be about the four of them, I promise. And swings. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**The Way We LikeIt: Chapter Two**

_-No matter how old you are, you always run to get to the swings first._

**Roll Call:  
**Having discovered Batman's secret identity, Tim Drake fought crime in Gotham City for years as Robin, the teen wonder. Now, emerging from the shadows of personal tragedy, he is flying high as...**Red Robin**.  
Cloned using the Kyptonian D.N.A of Superman and the human D.N.A. of Lex Luthor, **Conner Kent** fights for truth, justice, and the American way as...**Superboy**.  
Daughter of museum curator Helena Sandsmark and the Greek God Zeus, **Cassie Sandsmark** possesses great strength, flight and the lasso of lightning, using her mythic abilities, she defends the world as...**Wondergirl**.  
**Kid Flash. Bart Allen.** The latest super-speedster following the legacy of the Flash.  
_-from the pages of Red Robin, Adventure Comics _Volume 2, and _Teen Titans_ Volume 3

**A/N: **Helloo, good morning. (: I almost forgot about this because it's not in my OneNote. :P  
**Note:** Post-_Adventure Comics _Volume 2 Issue # 3: _Superboy The __**Boy**__ of __**Steel**__ Part Three;_ Post-_Red Robin _Volume 1 Issue #12: _Collision The Conclusion  
- ѕταяяу.ѕκιʈʈɭɛѕ«_

"Ah…" Red Robin sighed stretching his arms out in the air. "Kicking butt and eating cake isn't a good combo."

"I know, but it was one good cake." Superboy smiled patting his belly. Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl laughed as they walked through the vacant streets of Keystone at night. They all looked around from the high-rise office buildings to the street lamps that provided them little light. They had just finished polishing off their shares of cake when they were alerted that the Trickster was causing some trouble and they needed to stop him since Wally was busy at the moment.

"Best birthday cake I've ever tasted." Wonder Girl smiled as they rounded the corner, towards a large green recreational area.

Bart grinned craving more of the red velvet delight, "That's because Linda and Iris made it especially for me."

The four of them continued walking down the old cobbled pathway, adorned with trees, park benches, more light and the occasional trash tins. Superboy looked around some more, "I didn't know Keystone had parks." They walked further in and they had all spotted the same thing at the same time. "And kid playgrounds…" he finished.

The group came to a sudden stop and they stared at the kid's outdoor playground before them with its usual features: a sandbox, jungle gym, swings, monkey bars, slides, a rotating net, and a teeter-totter. Awkwardly, they looked at one another in silence after seeing the playground. Cassie was the first to react.

"Swings! Called it!" she yelped happily as she raced for them

"You're eighteen and you're still racing for the swings?" Superboy grumbled but she ignored him, taking in the bliss of being able to swing like she was a child again. He turned to face Robin and Kid Flash who avoided his gaze nervously. They zoomed off next. "Awh hell." He mumbled. "Cassie save me the other one!" he yelled chasing after the three of them.

Kid Flash was the first to arrive, even with Cassie's head start. He bolted towards the one of two swings and plopped himself onto its faded seat. He grinned in accomplishment as Cassie came next and stole the last seat. He heard Superboy and Robin complain as they approached moments later.

"Alright!" Cassie said happily as she high-fived Kid Flash

Kid Flash started himself up, backing up the swing before letting go and kicking his legs back and forth to launch himself higher in the air. He smiled cheerfully as he felt the familiar sensation of going high into the air then dropping back down and climbing back up. Conner found his way behind Cassie's swing, pushing her gently as she too became airborne. Tim stood a few meters away, sitting on the rotating net.

"I don't know what it is about swings, but no matter how old you get, you always run to get to them first." Tim grinned

The three of them nodded in agreement. "They make you feel like a kid again!" Cassie yelled from high up in the air before swinging back down. Conner gave her another push and she flew higher into the night air.

Tim laughed, "Guess so."

After a while Bart and Cassie had stopped swinging, instead they sat in the swing seats, pushing themselves around slowly with their feet in the sand. Conner remained near Cassie, hugging her occasionally. They sat in a pleasing silence, looking up at the stars in the night sky of Keystone.

"Hey guys…" Bart spoke up and they turned their attention towards him. "Thanks for making my birthday awesome." He said softly, looking up and flashing them a genuine smile. They all exchanged one back.

"I guess every day we all spend together is awesome…" Cassie sighed, craning her neck to watch the moon disappear behind the wisps of grey clouds.

For a while Bart, Conner, Cassie and Tim sat in a comforting silence, staring up at the dark midnight. It didn't take long before the silence was interrupted.

"Okay sappy friendship moment over. It's getting to gushy for me." Conner teased, causing the group to laugh.

"But it's nice spending time together." Tim responded, not being able to look at his friends. "You two have been away for a long time." His voice trailed off

Bart laughed. "That totally ruins your whole dark and mysterious cover." Tim glared, embarrassed.

"But it's true." Cassie replied tenderly she got up from the swing and walked over to the speedster. "Happy 19th birthday Bart." She exclaimed giving him a hug.

"Thanks Cassie." He said hugging her back. He paused for a moment and frowned. "Man we're getting old."

**A/N: **Yee…I didn't know how to end it. :$ THEY'RE GETTING OLD AREN'T THEY? 19? Not that 19 is _that_ old. It's just they started out being like 13. Who still races for the swings :D!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Way We LikeIt: Chapter Three.**

"_We've all got that one friend whose laugh is funnier than the joke."_

**Roll Call:**

Tim Drake. Conner Kent. Bart Allen. Cassie Sandsmark.

**A/N: **Just posting this to verify that I am alive. And I have been writing quite a few things but haven't gotten around to publishing them because I don't like them too much. Not too proud of this one either but I wanted to write something quick and simple. Maybe I'll be able to fix a few stories and chapter soon to get back to writing regularly.

**Note:** Pre-_Teen Titans_ Volume 3 Issue #98 _Prime Numbers_

- ѕταяяу.ѕκιʈʈɭɛѕ «

Tim, Cassie and Conner could tell Bart was having a hard time holding his laugh in. When he had sped down the hall of Titans Tower in a blur of red and yellow, they knew he needed to tell them something urgently important. And by the way he was struggling to keep a good composure through his bits of laughter that did manage to escape his lips; they knew it had to be funny. The problem was Bart was taking so long to tell them what was so amusing – he was too busy trying to get over what was so funny in the first place.

"Wait," Bart managed to say after he calmed his breath and didn't need to control his laughter any longer. "I've got a _hilarious_ joke for you." He grinned, waiting for the enthusiasm to appear in his friends faces. But all they exchanged were looks of confusion; but he continued on.

"Okay." Bart took in a deep breath, a goofy smile already appearing on his face from just thinking about the joke. "Why did the mushroom go to the party?" he asked his friends eagerly.

Tim opened his mouth, about to reply, "Because he was a f-"

But Bart cut him off, not letting anyone take the punch line away from him. "BECAUSE HE WAS A _FUN GUY_!" he shouted happily. A quick moment later the speedster was at it again, howling with laughter as he clutched his stomach doubled over at the pain of laughing so hard.

And suddenly, the hall of Titans' Tower was echoing with laughter from the four teens. They all knew well it wasn't because of Bart's joke – but because he had such a ridiculous laugh. It was a chorus of high laughs and low laughs, varying in pitch dramatically, sounding like a wailing caribou some points and a nasty witch at others. It was quite unique to Bart actually.

Not only that, it might have been because he was a speedster, but Bart got a weird reaction whenever he began laughing hysterically. His whole body would shake, blurring him into fuzzy streaks of oblivion. And not to mention the facial expression he made – it somewhat resembled a baked hyena, like Eddie from the Lion King.

When all the laughing had subsided and when Bart had managed to crawl back onto his feet, he wiped a tear from his right eye, his broad smile still plastered across his face.

"It's funny right?!" he exclaimed. Bart looked up at the ceiling temporarily and burst out into a quick fit of laughter, thinking about the joke again. "I'm going to tell Solstice. She's going to love it – that joke is _golden_! Haha, get it? Solstice and golden? I'm on a roll! Later guys!" And with that he was gone down the hall in search for the sun powered girl.

Cassie and Conner let their breathing get back to normal, getting a good laugh out of Bart's laugh. They looked over at Tim, who had quickly gone back to his broody stare (probably because of all the training with Big Ol' Bats and stuff).

"How'd you know the punch line?" Cassie asked suspiciously

Conner nodded. "Don't tell me you go searching up lame jokes on the Batcomputer after you lock up bad guys." He punched his best friend in the arm playfully.

Tim shrugged, beginning to walk away from the couple. "Joker used the same one on me and Bats the other day." He scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "And I actually laughed at it."

**A/N:** Joke courtesy of Louis Tomlinson from One Direction, hilarious boy that one is. Prompt courtesy of teenageposts and whatnot. Thanks for the read x

P.S. I SWEAR ONCE I GET OFF TUMBLR AND EXAMS ARE DONE I WILL WRITE MORE. I PROMISE GUISE orz.


End file.
